


Your Order

by Shelaar (JonathanAnubian)



Series: Mirrorverse [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clones, Codywan Week, Different Ages than Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Parent Jango Fett, Grief/Mourning, Jaster is Jango's biological dad cause I said so, Jedi, Jedi don't use lightsabers, Kamino (Star Wars), M/M, Mandalorian Cody, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Jedi, Meet-Cute, Punch Qui-gon club member, Sentient Lightsaber, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Shelaar
Summary: After receiving a strange summons to a planet they've never heard of Cody Fett, Crown Prince of Mandalore, is met by a strange long necked alien.Apparently their Order is ready, as per the contract.What order is that you might ask?Their Jedi Order.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Tarre Vizsla/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mirrorverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856173
Comments: 128
Kudos: 556





	1. The Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This started as just a Codywan week blurb for day Day 3: Role-swap/Reversal.
> 
> It's a full blown fic now.
> 
> Enjoy~

Landing on the stormy planet with guards at his back Cody Fett, Crown Prince of Mandalore, adjusted the weapons on his belt and marched up to the wide doors of the facility he had been called to. None of them had even realized the facility existed until weeks prior, when a strange message arrived with a request for attendance and a set of coordinates. The request made absolutely no sense whatsoever but his father didn’t want to take any chances. Which was why Cody was accompanied by Rex and a full honor guard to watch his back should this be some kind of trap.

“Ah, your Highness. Welcome to Kamino, I trust your journey here was uneventful?” The alien being was tall and lithe with large dark eyes that made a shiver run down his spine. Their voice was serene, almost too calm in the face of a full platoon of Mandalorian warriors.

“We had no trouble.” He replied, trying to gauge the alien’s reaction. The large grey head tilted slightly, as if they were curious, before they began to speak again.

“The Prime Minister is waiting for you, if you would follow me?” Glancing at Rex he made a few small hand signs and his brother nodded.

“I’d like a quick debriefing on what this meeting is for, before I allow you to lead his highness anywhere.” The alien’s graceful movements stuttered slightly and they looked over the Mandalorians in what may have been confusion.

“Are you not here to speak of your order? The first units have completed their initial growth and are ready to be picked up, as per the original contract.” Cody glanced at Rex and they shared a look of mutual concern.

“I would like a few of my team to review the original contract, it seems that we may have a misunderstanding on our hands.” The alien shook their head almost sadly.

“Oh my, this will not do. I will have someone bring the contract to you as soon as it is available. The Prime Minister will be able to explain more to you, if you will come this way?” Cody waved his guards away, only taking Ponds and Wolffe with him. Rex promised to stay and find out everything the supposed contract entailed.

The meeting with the Prime Minister, Lama Su, did not help to curb their confusion as the male began speaking of the ‘products’ they had ordered and how well ‘trained’ they were to obey orders. It almost sounded as if he were talking about some new and complex type of droid.

“It took quite a long time, many lifetimes of work in fact, but we were finally able to bring your Mand’alor’s vision to life. Would you like to see them?” Rather than try to pry the information from the obvious career politician, Cody was good at politics but hated dancing around an issue when he could deal with it outright, he accepted the offer to see the ‘products.’ Much to the Prime Minister’s delight.

What they saw next made his stomach drop through the floor. People. The products these Kaminoans were speaking of were people. It seemed like no two were quite alike, even if some were obviously the same species. They each wore a set of robes in different colors. White for the children, pale brown for the young teens with braids, darker brown for the older ones who carried weapons, and black for the ones who had taken up teaching positions. There were also those wearing gray who were separate from the warriors. Healers, apparently.

“Thankfully we were able to hire a group of historians and other experts to help rebuild the Jedi Order as Mand’alor Vizla requested.” Cody heard Ponds suck in a breath of surprise and Wolffe muttering curses under his breath. “They are all highly trained and quite docile, when they aren’t ordered to engage in combat, with a wide variety of skills.”

Taking them through the various observation rooms they were able to see everything from ‘initiates’ learning meditation, to ‘padawans’ practicing diplomacy, and even some of the ‘knights’ dueling in what appeared to be some variation of a Mandalorian Battle Circle.

“Ah, there is the Master Historian now, Sir Dooku, may I introduce his Highness Cody Fett of Mandalore?” The man was white haired and dressed in refined clothes with eyes that watched them critically. Coldly. The man bowed graciously to him, looking for all the world like a courtier.

“Your Highness, a pleasure to finally meet you. I see you are on a tour of the facilities, what do you think of your Order so far?” Cody kept a blank mask in place as he spoke, trying not to give away his true feelings.

“They are impressive. Quite a feat you have accomplished here, bringing a long dead people back from the void. You must be very proud.” The man gave him a cold smile.

“The cloning took far longer than anticipated, or so I have been told, which is why this new Jedi order is still in its infancy.” Cloning technology. He should have guessed. There hadn’t been a jedi in the galaxy in hundreds of years, wiped out when they fought the Sith Empire to extinction and were turned upon by the newly created Republic.

Sir Dooku, as the Kaminoans called him, was apparently the eccentric Duke of Serreno who had been missing for forty years now, working on rebuilding the Jedi Order in secret along with his colleagues.

“I wish to speak with one of these Jedi. I want to judge them for myself. Ponds and Wolffe will stay here.” His cousins looked like they wanted to protest but Cody would hear none of it. He wanted to meet these clones of fabled mythical warriors on his own terms, not with someone breathing down his neck.

“As you wish.”

Taken to a small meeting room he studied the artwork on the wall, paintings by the jedi clones if the strange markings in the corner of each canvas was any indication. Not long after he had been told to wait the door opened and a redheaded man came inside. His blue-green eyes widened as they roamed over the traditional armor Cody wore as the Crown Prince. A look of mixed emotions clouded his face before they all vanished behind a polite mask.

“How may I serve you, Alor?” The refined voice was like music to his ears but the pleasant sound was offset by the knot in his gut when the man went to one knee, head bowed and fist over his heart in a clear sign of subservience.

“What is your name?” He asked.

“JK-ST-13, Alor.” Cody frowned.

“Do you go by any other name?” The man’s head came up, a searching look in his eyes. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Jedi Knight Obi-wan, Alor.” Cody smiled and leaned down, holding out his arm in offering.

“Well, Obi-wan, it’s nice to meet you. Why don’t you come up off the floor and we can have a chat?” The man blinked, long lashes brushing his pale freckled cheeks, before smiling and grasping his forearm in the proper Mandalorian way. Cody hauled him up off the ground and was surprised to find how light he was for his height. The jedi stepped closer so as not to lose his balance, placing his unoccupied hand on Cody's chest plate. A faint blush colored the man’s cheeks as he stepped away, eyes finding the ground shyly. Cody had to bite the inside of his cheek and force himself not to blush as well.

“Shall we?” He motioned to the nearby table and chairs. Obi-wan quickly sat, shoulders back and hands primly in his lap, eager to please. Maybe this was a trap, and maybe there was something going on here he just wasn’t quite seeing yet, but at the moment Cody turned all of his focus on the beautiful man sitting across from him.

“For starters, you can call me Cody. No need to use Alor all the time. Just Cody.” There was a surprised look on the man’s face for a moment before it vanished behind a breathtaking smile.

“It is an honor… Cody.”


	2. Gai bal Manda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause Rex needed a jedi too. :3

Rex looked sheepish as he sidled up to his brother, eyes bouncing back and forth between Cody and the redheaded jedi. Cody knew that look, it was one that Rex had made since they were children. Like the time he threw up in Fox’s helmet and didn’t tell anyone, or the time he stole all the cookies and blamed it on their pet strill.

“H-hey, Ori’vod, so I may have a tiny problem.” Cody let out a sigh and Obi-wan looked between them, looking adorably concerned and perplexed.

“What _kind_ of problem, Rex’ika?” His brother chewed on his bottom lip and a small giggle drew Cody’s eyes downward. Hanging off the back of his brother’s kama was a small Togrutan girl, dressed in the white robes of an initiate. Cody looked at the girl’s bright smile and large blue eyes. “What did you _do_?” He asked his brother exasperatedly.

“Well I was reading over the contract,” his eyes darkened and both the jedi next to them flinched, “we need to talk about that later by the way, and a bunch of the kids were on their way to class.” Rex looked down at the girl, smiling gently, and placed a hand between her montrals. The girl smiled up at the blonde and Cody felt something warm settle in his chest.

“Rex…” He said in warning, knowing that his brother had done something both foolish and irreversible without him even needing to explain.

“I kind of… well… gai bal manda.” _‘Name and soul.’_ The proper name for a Mandalorian adoption ceremony. Cody stared at his brother for a moment, poleaxed, and only snapped out of it when their cousins finally cracked up and started to laugh.

“Ka’ra, you two!” Wolffe said, slapping his knee. “First Kote with his new boyfriend and now you with a damned kid!” Cody scowled at Wolffe, who only laughed harder until Ponds took pity on his cousin and elbowed his brother in the side.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” Cody asked the girl, crouching down to her level as she hid behind Rex from the two di’kute.

“JI-TG-F-10.” Rex shared a pained look with him, no child should have a string of letters and numbers for a name, before Obi-wan cleared his throat behind him.

“I believe Senior Knight Plo has taken to calling her Ahsoka. It means Hopeful.” Rex beamed and lifted the girl into his arms.

“Hey Ahsoka! You can call me buir from now on.” Ponds tried, and failed, to hide a snort at how ridiculous the whole situation was and Cody gave him a quelling look. “This is Cody, but you can call him ba’vodu, okay?”

“Kay, buir!” Cody couldn’t help but to smile at the look of wonder and delight on his younger brother’s face.

“Well it can’t be undone, she’s your ad now.” Cody paused and an amused smirk came to his face. “You get to tell buir you made him a ba’buir while we were on a mission.” Rex’s eyes went wide and he paled slightly. Cody chuckled. To be honest he didn’t think Jango would mind much. The man adored kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because someone asked and I didn't really explain it well in the chapter; Ahsoka is about 4 years old here.


	3. Solus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the past.

Feeling the last of the bright lights die out in the galaxy Tarre closed his eyes and let out a choked sob. His crechemates, brave and honorable, his teachers, patient and kind, even the children, innocent and bright. All of them had been destroyed by the final curse of the Sith. Hands shaking at his sides he took deep gulps of air but found himself feeling far too confined inside his buy’ce. Ripping off his helmet he slammed it onto his desk hard enough to crater the metal. Behind him he could feel awe/fear/horror/grief pouring off of his aide. Zevahna stepped closer, reaching out tentatively in an attempt to comfort him. Grasping her hand gently, he knew his own strength well, he turned amber flecked eyes on the woman and saw her stiffen in surprise. It had been a long time since anyone had seen his face.

“Alor… please. Let me help you.” She pleaded quietly, her care for him seeping through the cracks of her carefully guarded mind. Turning to face her he pulled her toward him gently, giving her ample space and time to back away should she choose. Stepping closer she reached up and tugged his head down until his brow was resting in the crook of her neck. “There is no one here but you and I, please Alor… let yourself grieve.” A feeling of cold fire wound itself through him as he gripped onto Zevahna as if his very sanity depended on it. A roar tore its way out of his throat, the windows shattering and furniture rattling from the force of his voice.

Zevahna remained the calm amidst the storm, fingers curling into his dark hair and keeping him grounded as his emotions poured out into the great river of the force. At the very edges of his awareness he could feel the alarm of his guards as the doors refused to open, held shut by the force of his will. “Alor-”

“Tarre.” The woman froze, her pleasant surprise a bright shock of color amongst the dark grays of his own emotions. “Call me Tarre. There is no one left to call me by name, only you.” Zevahna’s sadness mixed with his own, potent, and yet the hopefulness and affection swirling around her was enough to rouse him.

“…Tarre.” She agreed, hazel green eyes searching for, yet not demanding, an explanation. “What are you going to do now?”

“…the Jedi were flawed.” He replied with a sigh. “I loved them, they were my family, but it was their war with the Sith that killed them.” Anger bloomed in his chest but he let it go as he finally released his aide. “I will remake them.” He decided. “No matter how long it takes. I will resurrect the Order.” He thought for a moment. “Only this time they will not be so weak.” Stepping away from Zevahna he picked up his helmet and inspected it for damage, turning it in his hands. When he was finally satisfied he slipped it back over his head and hit the clasp.

“I stand ready, Alor, just tell me what you want me to do.” Even through his helmet he knew she could feel his eyes on her, her chin came up stubbornly and she dared him to send her away. With a chuckle that came out a little too rusty and raw for his taste he turned back to face her.

“My honorable, most loyal, Zevahna; dutiful and fierce.” Her face flushed and Tarre smiled, not that she could see him with his helmet on. “Swear to never stray from my side. Swear to keep me rooted in the light should I start to go down the wrong path. Swear yourself to me once more.” The woman held her breath for a moment before a determined smile crossed her face.

“I swear myself to you, Tarre Vizla, Sole Ruler of Manda’yaim. I swear myself to your service from now until I end up marching far away. I swear to keep you in the light, to never let you stray from the path you’ve chosen to walk, through victory and defeat both. So I swear.” Stepping closer to his aide, no, his companion, he reached out with his mind and cemented the force bond they now shared. He could feel her awe at the sensation and chuckled under his breath.

“I accept your sworn oath, Zevahna of Clan Fett. If I should fall, your clan will be responsible for maintaining balance. If I should turn toward the dark it will be your duty to stop me by any means necessary.” The woman bowed her head, accepting her duty with aplomb.

“What are we to do now, Alor?” Tarre straightened to his full height and reached out to the force, grasping it in his mind’s eye. The doors opened and guards quickly began spilling into his quarters, the Captain of the Guard searching him out with single minded determination.

“Now we begin planning on how to bring the jedi back into the universe without activating the Sith’s curse. It should not be difficult. After all they have already given us proof that their curse is not all encompassing.” The woman frowned at him and his mouth twitched upward with a smirk.

“Oh!” Her eyes fell on his darksaber with understanding. “Well, that’s half the battle won then.” He smiled before turning to greet Din Vizla, the Captain of the Guard. He had some explaining to do if he didn’t want his distant cousin cursing him for a fool again.

Although his grief was not gone, his very spirit ached with loss, he now had a plan to move forward. And sometimes the only thing one could do was put one foot in front of the other.

Death yet the force. His brothers and sisters had marched onward but he had not. The force had spared him the same fate as the others and he was going to use this chance to rebuild. Even if it took every drop of strength he had. His will would live on in Clan Vizla and Clan Fett.

One day the Jedi would return. He would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has no actual planned plot. Just going wherever it takes me!
> 
> _I needed a break from my other projects and this idea is still fresh in my mind._


	4. Din'kartay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango's POV.

Sitting in his study, finishing up the last bit of paperwork for the day, he looked up when someone knocked on the door. “Enter!” He called without looking. The door opened and closed as he finally put his pen down with a tired sigh. Running a hand over the back of his neck he loosened some of the tense muscles as he stretched. Standing he gave Fox a questioning look.

“There’s a holo call from your sons, Alor.” The young man said professionally, holding out the disc to him. Jango nodded in thanks and leaned back on his desk, he really did prefer to stand. Especially after being on his shebs for hours doing paperwork. Normally it was something Cody and Ponds did, leaving him free to mediate between clan heads and show his face publicly.

“Calling already? Is someone injured?” Fox didn’t seem worried so Jango was certain that no one had been hurt, yet. But it was pretty early for a call, they should have only just arrived if he’d judged their flight path correctly.

“No one’s hurt, buir, just… very surprised.” Jango frowned.

“What happened?” Cody’s eyes looked off to his right and he let out a small sigh.

“It’s a little complicated.” There was a faint sound of others talking for a moment and Cody’s face scrunched up in annoyance. “When we arrived we were greeted by an aide of the Prime Minister. All they would tell us is that our ‘order’ was ready. Mand’alor Vizla,” his son made a face at the idea of someone like Pre being the Mand’alor, “had written up and signed a contract.” Cody looked away again as more voices interrupted. “Do you want to tell him? No? Then shut up vod’ika.” Jango snorted in amusement. His boys had grown up but that didn’t mean they’d changed all that much.

“So, what did this contract entail?” He was a little worried that someone had tried to set them up but he didn’t get the feeling that was what happened.

“The contract is old, like Pre-Republic old. It was paid in full from an account that was not named and, presumably, no longer exists. With the materials and resources provided to get the project started.” Jango’s frown deepened. He didn’t like the sound of this.

“Cody, get to the point.” His boy had the gall to grin at him but it was humorless. The young man’s expression fell a moment later, eyes steely.

“It’s a cloning facility, buir. The order was for sentients.” Both he and Fox stiffened at the news. Mandalore did not deal in the buying, selling, or trading of sentient, sapient, life-forms. “It gets even more… interesting.” Cody said with a tired huff. “Do you remember the old legends about the Sith wars and how the Jedi were exterminated?” Jango nodded, not liking where this was going at all. “Well I’d like you to meet someone.”

The holo moved and suddenly he was staring at a young man in brown robes, blue eyes wide, who kept glancing at Cody as if looking to him for instructions. “Mand’alor Fett, this is Jedi Knight Obi-wan. Obi-wan, this is my buir, the current Mand’alor.” The man seemed to pale nervously before he dropped to the ground, kneeling with one fist over his heart and head bowed.

“It is an honor to serve, Majesty.” The man said, his accent light and refined even while speaking Mando’a. Jango could detect no insincerity or mockery in the man and blinked in surprise. He truly believed it was an honor to serve the Mand’alor. There was silence as Jango tried to process this and figure out what to say in return when Cody popped back into frame and gave him a grim look.

“You can get up now, Obi-wan.” In the background he watched the slender man rise gracefully to his feet, looking toward Cody with a nervous smile. “Don’t worry, you did well.” Jango’s brows jumped upward in surprise. Even Fox looked struck dumb by the gentle praise. The bright, yet shy, smile on the jedi’s face was almost sweet yet at the same time it filled Jango with dread.

“We’ve been given a tour of the facilities and watched these jedi training. It’s incredible.” And from the look on Cody’s face it was also disconcerting. “We’ll have more to report when we make our way back but…” there was a long pause as Cody’s eyes hardened. “We’re not leaving them here, buir. They aren’t even given names, just a sequence of letters and numbers.” Cody closed his eyes. “Even the kids.” Jango clenched his hands into fists.

“Speaking of kids…” Cody’s expression softened and he quietly walked over to a different corner of the room. Jango could see the couch and a pair of legs where someone had sprawled out. Cody tilted the comm and Jango sucked in a breath. “Rex’ika, buir’s on the comm.” His second eldest looked up from where he was leaning against the arm rest of the couch, a Togrutan child curled up against his chest and sleeping peacefully. His son looked sheepish and Jango was instantly on guard.

“What did you do?” There were snickers in the background and he figured that Wolffe and Ponds must not be that far away if he could hear them.

“Cody asked me the same thing!” His son groused. Jango just gave him a stern look. Rex looked around nervously, his arms going around the child and pulling her closer. “Okay, but, it’s already done so I won’t take it back!” Jango sighed. Could none of his kids just speak plainly?

“What won’t you take back?” Rex’s eyes strayed down to the child then back up to his father and Jango’s mouth fell open as he started to get an idea of what Rex might have done. “…you didn’t.” Rex scowled at him and moved to wrap his arms around the sleeping child even more protectively.

“Once she’s awake she’ll greet you properly. But this is Ahsoka, my daughter.” Rex’s eyes dared Jango to deny him. Instead Jango’s face split in a wide grin.

“Well, at least one of you has finally made me a ba’buir. Took you long enough.” Rex’s eyes bugged out of his head and Cody had to shove his fist against his mouth to stifle his laughter so as not to wake the little girl.

“Buir… about the contract…” Rex’s expression was pained. “They aren’t considered people, at all. Just property.” There was a burning fire in his son’s eyes and he nodded in understanding.

“We’ll sort it out. But if they are our,” his mouth twisted in disgust, “property, then it means you can bring them back with you and they can’t do anything about it legally.” A grin crossed Jango’s face, it was not a nice one. “If they try to deny us we can always take what’s ours by force. The moment a past Mand’alor claimed them they became Mandalorian, and I will uphold that claim.” Rex beamed.

“That’s all we had to report for now. We’ll need another cruiser with a smaller crew so we can take the jedi back with us. According to the Kaminii there are around six thousand jedi, some of which are newborns.” Jango looked at Fox, who nodded. The man would get it done.

“I’ll see you when you get back. Come back safely.” Cody smiled.

“Will do, buir. Cody out.” The holo of his son vanished and he let out a sigh. He was going to have to figure out living arrangements for six thousand new Mandalorian citizens. Ones that would have special needs, considering the fact that they were all force sensitive.

“Our ancestor’s dream…” Jango looked up at Fox, who had an almost awed look on his face. “The Jedi have returned to the galaxy.”

“Now we just have to keep them alive.” Stepping away from his desk he commed Silas. “Open up the refugee bunkers seventeen through thirty-seven. We have a large group coming in.”

“Yes Alor. Any special requirements?” The man asked.

“Once Cody comms back and gives me more information I’ll let you know.” He looked back to Fox.

“Better get that ship ready.” His nephew nodded and excused himself, leaving Jango alone in his study.

Walking over to the cabinet he pulled out some well preserved tihaar and poured himself two fingers worth. “The crazy bastard actually did it.” He shook his head in disbelief and downed the glass, the faint hint of fruit and spices on his tongue a nice counter point to the warm burn in the back of his throat. Jango remembered the stories his buir used to tell him, about the duty of the Fett Clan passed down from one of the greatest Mand’alor of all time. On his hip the Dha’kad’au almost seemed to vibrate, as if it could tell he was thinking of its creator. Unhooking the hilt from his belt he held it in his hand and examined it carefully.

To this day he still didn’t understand why it had responded to his will, why it had allowed him to wield it. But he took his duty as its guardian very seriously. “The jedi are back.” He told the weapon in his hand, although he was uncertain why he felt the need to speak to it. “They’ll be coming home soon.” A bright spark of joy and contentment rushed through him and he shivered before respectfully returning the weapon to his belt and pouring himself another drink.

“Soon.”


	5. Haat Haa'it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'll hopefully be getting new glasses in September! I hope it helps ease these headaches I keep getting.

After spending most of his morning with the sturdy and steadfast Alore Obi-wan felt as if he might burst from excitement. They had been told all throughout their lives that they had been born to serve the Mand’alor and their people. Ever since he was young he’d had dreams of gleaming armor, curly dark hair, and intelligent golden eyes. As someone strong in the Unifying Force he had always felt these were true visions and had known, to his bones, that they were glimpses of his future master. No matter what the others said he had just known that one day his master would appear.

When he’d entered the room, after being called by one of the Overseers, he had expected to be scolded once again for one of his many blunders. He knew that he often had moments where he lost focus, the visions were often quite distracting and he had a hard time pushing them aside. Instead he had been met with the sight of a broad shouldered man around his own age wearing ornate beskar’gam. He stared at the first actual Mandalorian he had ever seen in his life before his mind caught up to him and he remembered what he should be doing.

“How may I serve you, Alor?” He asked as he knelt in awe. The man was quiet for a moment before he finally spoke.

“What is your name?” The man’s Mando’a was flawless and his voice was smooth, deeper than Obi-wan’s own. It sent a shiver of excitement down his spine.

“JK-ST-13, Alor.” He responded immediately. Through his bangs he could see the man frown and had to force himself not to nibble nervously on his bottom lip, it would be unbecoming.

“Do you go by any other name?” Surprised he looked up into warm golden eyes and wondered if the man already knew how the jedi had named themselves, based on their Originator’s home planet’s naming conventions. The Overseers did not use their names, considering them foolish, but the Professors had always encouraged them. It was quite the dilemma.

“Jedi Knight Obi-wan, Alor.” The Mandalorian smiled at him and Obi-wan could feel how the man began to relax. Leaning forward he held out his arm, tilted so he could grasp forearms in the traditional greeting.

“Well, Obi-wan, it’s nice to meet you. Why don’t you come up off the floor and we can have a chat?” Obi-wan blinked, confused for a moment, before he was smiling and taking the man’s arm. Imagine his surprise when the Mandalorian pulled him up as if he weighed almost nothing at all. Although the armor and flight suit beneath were bulky Obi-wan could swear he saw the man’s muscles rippling. Distracted he stepped closer to the man, trying to regain his lost balance. He placed a hand on the Mandalorian’s chest plate to keep himself steady before realizing what he’d done. His face flushed red in embarrassment, how could he be so rude as to touch the man’s armor! His eyes found the floor and he quickly stepped away. He could feel the man’s emotions swirling about him for a moment, too fast to parse out, before a barrier seemed to slide between them.

“Shall we?” The man asked. Obi-wan saw him motioning toward the nearby table and chairs and quickly rushed to obey the unstated order for him to sit. He waited for the man to speak, worried he would be reprimanded for touching his armor without permission. “For starters, you can call me Cody. No need to use Alor all the time. Just Cody.” He looked up in surprise and had to suppress the sudden bolt of exhilaration, feeling his crechemates beginning to notice the strange flip-flopping of his emotions through their bonds.

Knowing he needed to answer he smiled sincerely, hoping the Mandalorian could tell he was being honest. “It is an honor… Cody.”

They spoke for an hour or so about his training, how the Overseers and Professors treated them, and what kind of code or creed they followed.

“Education and our sword, self defense, our clan, our language, and our master.” Obi-wan began. “A jedi does not act for themselves but for their master. A jedi does not act upon hatred or fear, only orders. A jedi must remain calm in the face of adversity. A jedi is the guardian of their master and clan. A jedi must never use their powers against their master or without permission. A jedi must serve faithfully and loyally. A jedi must always seek to improve themselves, to remain worthy of their master.” It was the first thing they learned once they were old enough to start basic training. Each line repeated over and over until they could recite the entire thing in their sleep. But to become a proper knight one had to not only know the code, but understand it. Obi-wan had struggled for a time and it had shown in his coursework. But he had finally joined his crechemates in being allowed to carry a proper sword, as only knights and above were allowed to do. Of course, at the moment his sword was being reforged thanks to a run in with his rival Bruck.

“That sounds…” There was a complicated look on the Manda- on Cody’s face and it made Obi-wan squirm in his seat. “Very structured. Tell me, where is your sword? It’s mentioned in place of armor so I’m assuming it’s very important to you.” Obi-wan nodded.

“My sword was damaged during a spar and was sent to be reforged yesterday. I was told to retrieve it when I was finished here.” Cody smiled.

“Well, if it’s as important to you as my armor is to me then we should go get it now.” Obi-wan blinked in surprise as the man stood, amusement making his eyes shine brighter. Obi-wan quickly stood, falling into step behind the man and to his left. He felt giddy as they left the room, the Overseers startling slightly at their sudden appearance. Cody asked where his sword was and they were quickly escorted to the forges, much to the man’s annoyance. It seemed as if he wasn’t particularly fond of the Overseers. Well that suited Obi-wan just fine. No one really liked the Overseers. They were hard to sense in the force and they always felt cold, wet, and dark. The professors were much nicer in comparison.

Once he had received his straight edged beskad and slid it home in its sheath he felt much better. While the sword itself did not give off much in the way of a force presence it had echoes of the previous users infused within it. He knew this sword, it had belonged to at least one of his predecessors. One of his past selves.

It was a secret from the Overseers, although they had to know something about it all things considered, that the jedi did not think of themselves as mere clones. With an understanding of the force came the knowledge that all things were connected in some way. Quinlan’s ability in particular meant they knew they were the same soul as their Originator, only reborn again and again as their previous shell faded away. No jedi could ever be in two places at once because their soul refused to be split in half. If a jedi still lived a second clone of that jedi could not be born.

That was what had happened to Prie, known to the Overseers as JI-KF-H-14. She’d fallen into a vegetative state after a training accident and the Overseers decided to let her march on so they could bring her back again. Obi-wan had been sad to see her go so soon but when he’d spotted JI-KF-H-15 in the same creche as Ahsoka he’d smiled, knowing that Prie would live on.

“You look as if that sword belongs on your hip.” Cody said with approval. Obi-wan felt his face warming once more and cursed his pale skin for the thousandth time.

“Thank you, Alor.” There was an amused huff but the man said nothing about his slip. Instead he motioned for obi-wan to follow him, which he was more than happy to do.

They met up with two other Mandalorians and Obi-wan couldn’t help but to stare. They all looked very similar to one another, though their force presences were very different. The one in dark purple had a methodical mind and a dry sense of humor, while the one in cool gray with a scar over one eye felt wild and fierce. They looked at him in clear surprise before turning to look at Cody.

“Damn, Kote.” The gray one said, feeling a mix of amusement, pride, and curiosity. Next to him the one in dark purple snorted in amusement at the disgruntled look Cody gave the one in gray.

“Wolffe, Ponds, this is Jedi Knight Obi-wan. Obi-wan, these are my cousins Wolffe and Ponds. They work as part of my security team.” The moment he was finished speaking the jedi fell to one knee.

“It is an honor to serve, Alore.” Shock and apprehension with a large helping of confusion swept over him. Obi-wan winced and wondered if he has somehow done something wrong when Cody’s hand is suddenly on his shoulder.

“You don’t need to kneel, Obi-wan. Especially not to these two idiots.” Cody jokes. Slowly he lets himself be tugged off of the floor and fidgets under the gaze of the three Mandalorians.

“If I have somehow committed some offense I want to express my deepest-” Before he could finish speaking another Mandalorian suddenly walked into the hall from a nearby room. In the force Obi-wan could feel the man like a roaring fire. It was the exact opposite of Cody’s calm, still, lake. A bright spot of joy was curled around the new Mandalorian and Obi-wan had to hide a smile as he immediately recognized the presence.

As the Mandalorians were talking he reached out in the force and brushed the girl’s mind. She felt giddy with joy and a sense of ‘rightness’ that came from her being with the blonde. The force practically sang around the two of them, as if it too was happy to see them together.

He started in surprise when the Mandalorian stated he had adopted the initiate, confusion warring with happiness for her sake. Was that even allowed? Would the Overseers try to take her away as defective? They belonged to the Mandalorians, were created for them to serve them, would Ahsoka be serving an important purpose that she could only perform as the man’s child? Many thoughts ran through his mind but as he began to worry both Ahsoka and the force soothed him, whispering that everything would be alright.

“Ka’ra, you two!” Wolffe said, slapping his knee. “First Kote with his new boyfriend and now you with a damned kid!” Cody scowled at Wolffe, who only laughed harder until Ponds elbowed him in the side, aiming for a place where the armor plates did not overlap. Obi-wan couldn’t help the wobbly feeling in his stomach when Wolffe called him Cody’s boyfriend. He knew it was in jest but it still made him feel embarrassed.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” Cody asked, ignoring his two guards, crouching down to her level as she hid behind the man he’d named as Rex.

“JI-TG-F-10.” She recited carefully, just as the instructors had taught her. The four Mandalorians felt a little ill in the force and he realized that they didn’t like the designations given to them by the Overseers. Some of the tension he hadn’t realized he’d still held eased and he piped up from Cody’s side.

“I believe Senior Knight Plo has taken to calling her Ahsoka. It means Hopeful.” The blonde smiled and the roaring fire of his force presence wrapped around Ahsoka, claiming and protective.

“Hey Ahsoka! You can call me buir from now on.” Ponds’ presence was practically alight with amusement and he snorted, catching Cody’s attention. “This is Cody, but you can call him ba’vodu, okay?” The still waters of Cody’s presence rippled and Obi-wan could sense a deep well of emotions hiding within.

“Kay, buir!” The girl quickly agreed.

“Well it can’t be undone, she’s your ad now.” Cody paused, feeling mischievous. “You get to tell buir you made him a ba’buir while we were on a mission.” Rex’s eyes went wide and nervousness filtered out into his presence, though it stayed far away from Ahsoka. Obi-wan wondered if they didn’t have some training in the use of the force considering how well they were able to hide or control their emotions.

“Ah, your Highness. We were wondering where you’d gone off to.” Obi-wan startled and stepped away from Cody quickly, tucking his hands into his sleeves nervously as he gave a polite bow to Overseer Wren Lo. He paused when the female’s words finally registered. _Highness?_ He glanced at Cody and the others and immediately realized the difference in their armors. He had been too distracted by Ahsoka earlier to notice but Cody’s was far more elaborate in design and decoration, with Rex’s not being far behind. And since Rex had called Cody his elder brother… he had been standing in the presence of royalty and hadn’t even noticed! Oh he was going to be in so much trouble!

The female looked toward Ahsoka, head tilted in curiosity. “Is this Initiate being disruptive?” Obi-wan’s blood froze in his veins and he tried to think of something to say so that the girl wasn’t punished, but nothing immediate came to mind. 

“My vod’ika will be taking care of her from now on, she’ll be staying with him wherever he goes. I’d appreciate it if you could find accommodations that would include something for her as well.” Cody replied smoothly, not quite answering the question and leaving no room for argument.

“If you are certain, Highness. It will be no trouble to have someone set up a palette in his room.” There were a few sharp emotions from the female, indignation and curiosity mixed with something much darker. She wouldn’t raise a hand to help if Rex’s intentions for Ahsoka hadn’t been to take care of her. She would have watched the girl be hurt and said nothing. It made Obi-wan feel sick to the core.

They were not people, they were weapons. Swords to be wielded in battle, forged by craftsmen and only useful as long as they remained whole and unbroken.

“JK-ST-13, you will miss the beginning of your next class if you do not hurry along.” Wren Lo’s cold gaze turned to him and he shoved his fear away as best he could, face going serenely blank.

“Of course, Overseer, I shall return immediately. Alore, I feel privileged to have been able to speak with you all. May the force be with you.” He bowed low, since kneeling at that moment would have been unwise, and quickly left the crowded hallway.

He felt a pang of loss that almost seemed to echo in the force for a moment before he pulled his focus back in and hurried off to class.

The class itself was in hand to hand combat. They were learning what little knowledge the jedi had from holocrons, donated by Mand’alor The Starforged himself. Along with a well written explanation for any force sensitive to open it. A few of them were even of the Starforged himself and to learn from them was a great honor that few had been bestowed. Headmaster Dooku had given Obi-wan permission a couple months ago and confided in him that his predecessor had also allowed JK-ST-12 to learn from them. All because he seemed uniquely in tune with the Unifying Force, which Mand’alor the Starforged seemed to be strongest in.

Halfway through the class the Mandalorians came by to watch them and Obi-wan nearly ended up on the mats when he caught Cody’s eye. Which meant the man had been looking right at him. His face flushed at his mistake and he twisted out of Siri’s hold before swiping her legs out from under her. The teacher called a pause to the class and introduced the Crown Prince of Mandalore and his entourage. Seeing as Obi-wan had already been introduced to them he gave them a polite nod a beat before joining the others in kneeling.

All of them felt the slight discomfort coming from the Mandalorians and Obi-wan thought he might be able to piece it together if he had more information, since the discomfort quickly faded when everyone stood back up from the floor at the Prince’s prompting. The Mandalorians spread out to speak with the others in his class and he smiled at Ahsoka when she waved at him, her other hand held firmly by Rex. The others were trying not to stare at the way the blonde Mandalorian so readily bent to pick up the girl when she tugged on his arm. They could sense the beginnings of a bond between them and weren’t sure whether or not to say anything, seeing as this was one of their potential masters.

“Obi-wan. Overseer Wren Lo didn’t say you were in this class when I asked to see what kind of physical training the jedi have.” Turning he bowed low to Cody, feeling self conscious when his friends immediately latched on to the way the man had called him by name. Siri was a little apprehensive but intrigued, Garen was amused at his bashfulness, and Bant was worrying that he was being singled out again. He sent back affection and peace and felt them mentally back off a little.

“All jedi receive proper combat training, Alor. In order to better serve.” The prince went calm and still in the force, his presence almost muted.

“All so we can be your sword, Alor.” A familiar voice said from behind him. Obi-wan stilled, wanting to bristle and trying very hard to push the feeling down, hidden away behind his mental shields. Bruck gave him a nudge in the force, it felt like a superior sneer.

“I see.” The prince said carefully. “Do you also learn how to use blasters?” There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Obi-wan tried to explain and was quickly talked over by Bruck.

“We’re taught how to strip, clean, fix, and handle them, yes. But it is forbidden for us to use blasters without the permission of our Alor. Since none of us have Alore we’re not allowed to use them… yet.” The prince nodded and turned back to Obi-wan, golden eyes warm.

“Well, I’d certainly be interested in seeing you use a blaster. But it can wait for later. What about armor?” This time Obi-wan was ready.

“Jedi do not wear armor, Alor. It is not our place.” Armor was for their Mandalorian masters. Beskar’gam was far too important a resource to be wasted on the jedi. The other reason was because they were trained to feel for an attack and either dodge or deflect it. It would also be a hindrance if they had to move quickly, even if they augmented their bodies with the force. Of course saying that out loud was a bit too close to blasphemy, so he chose to keep those thoughts to himself.

“You Highness, there are other classes you might wish to see before they end. I am sure the jedi need to get back to their training as well.” Overseer Wren Lo said from the front of the room, large eyes watching them all passively even as her agitation rose. The jedi all shuffled a little uncomfortably but were quick to bow and give a proper farewell to the Mandalorians.

By the time class was over Obi-wan was more than happy to sit down and enjoy his ancient history class where they studied the various battles and wars involving the Jedi, the Sith, and the Mandalorians. They had finally begun touching on the end of the Progenitors, the original Jedi, and the annihilation of the Sith. A lot of his crechemates found the class boring and Bant didn’t have to take the class at all, which she was thankful for. She was enrolled in the advanced healing classes instead after showing an aptitude for it early.

When mid-meal rolled around Obi-wan was feeling quite a bit better about his day. His sword was back, he’d met Mandalorians for the first time in is life, and he’d even been praised by the Professor for his succinct overview of the sith doctrine. Of course that made some of the other students give him suspicious looks but they were ignorable.

He could hear the whispers as the jedi talked quietly amongst themselves about the Mandalorians who had appeared out of the black. Some of the other jedi were looking at him out of the corner of their eyes, their signatures curious. Obi-wan was just about finished with his meal when he felt someone come up behind him and his stomach clenched.

“I’ve heard the rumors going around. Don’t think this means your foolish dreams are going to come true.” Turning he clenched his hands into fists and stared up at the much larger man. JSK-CS-L-57, also known as Qui-gon, stood behind him with his arms crossed. Bruck and Xanatos stood nearby, watching with amusement. At another table Feemor stiffened and turned to watch them, cautious. Obi-wan was certain that Feemor and Qui-gon must have had a bond in a previous life because the blonde always knew then Qui-gon was about to do something he disagreed with.

“You mean the same dream that came true today? How I _saw_ a Mandalorian in elaborate armor with golden eyes. That foolish dream?” Obi-wan smirked, knowing what it did to the larger man.

The two of them had never gotten along, even as children. There was just bad blood between them. Obi-wan wouldn’t stoop to calling him a sith-spawn, the worst insult a jedi could use on a another, but he was fairly certain that Qui-gon’s progenitor had not been a jedi before he died. If his progenitor _had_ been a jedi then Obi-wan wondered just what the Lost Order had been doing, letting this man become one of them.

“Just because you saw them coming doesn’t mean he’ll become your master. A flawed Knight such as yourself isn’t qualified to serve someone like his Highness.” Obi-wan stiffened and struggled for a moment to contain the anger that filled him at the man’s words. He knew he was not the most qualified jedi, that he had to work harder than anyone to be deemed worthy, but he refused to give Qui-gon the satisfaction of seeing him falter.

“Are you questioning my worth as a warrior?” He asked lightly. Those within earshot, who hadn’t already been watching their little interaction, turned wide eyes toward him.

“That is exactly what I’m doing, young _Knight_.” Obi-wan’s eyes narrowed and he stood up from the bench slowly. It didn’t matter than he only came up to Qui-gon’s collarbone, size wasn’t everything.

“If you wish to judge my worthiness yourself then perhaps we should take this to the Exhibition halls.” Bruck and Xanatos looked between the two of them, looking a cross between worried and elated. They obviously hadn’t expected it to escalate this far. Obi-wan didn’t often fight back, trying to stay on the good side of the Overseers and Professors. Even if Bruck had an amazing talent for still making everything out to be Obi-wan’s fault.

“If you wish to embarrass yourself,” Qui-gon scoffed, “then by all means.” He motioned toward one of the Overseers with a wide grin, expecting Obi-wan to back down now that there was a possibility of the Kaminoans being involved.

“I’ll see you in the Exhibition Hall then.” Brushing past him Obi-wan started toward Overseer Safi Ta, hands held carefully at his sides and leaning heavily into the force in order to keep his calm. Feemor joined him along with Siri, who both felt worried.

“Are you really going to go through with this Obi-wan?” He nodded, not trusting himself to speak quite yet.

“Qui-gon isn’t going to back down and he’s had it out for you ever since Headmaster Dooku praised you in class.” Everyone knew that Qui-gon would follow the headmaster everywhere if he could, although no one could really explain why. They seemed to have some sort of connection but if the headmaster felt it he never said. So when he’d openly praised Obi-wan and offered to let him train with Mand’alor The Starforged’s holocrons… Qui-gon hadn’t reacted well.

“What if you lose? He’s twice your size and better in the Living Force than you are. You know what he can do to his opponent.” Oh. Obi-wan knew, alright. The man was a bully and had been pestering him for long enough.

“I can’t promise not to lose, but I promise you I am going to make him earn every inch of ground.” His friends broke off as he got closer to the Overseer and he smiled as serenely as possible. “Overseer Safi Ta,” he said with a low bow, hands in his sleeves, “I was hoping to request an exhibition of skill.” Those large dark eyes blinked at him for a moment before there was a nod.

“I will speak with the Headmaster. Who do you wish to challenge?” Obi-wan let out a small sigh of relief.

“JSK-CS-L-57.” He wasn’t sure why the man’s number was so high but he suspected it had to do with his many reckless actions leading to untimely deaths. The man wasn’t even supposed to be in his age bracket, according to rumors, he was supposed to be closer to Mace’s age, and Mace was twice their age.

“It has been approved. It will be held after mid-day meal has ended.” Obi-wan bowed to the Overseer and turned to catch Qui-gon’s eye. He gave the other jedi a curt nod.

They would settle this dispute with swords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarre Vizla became known as Mand'alor te Kar'nau'ur kadyc, or Mand'alor the Star Forged. Due to the fact he was a force sensitive Mando'ad and the sole Jedi remaining in the galaxy. The Mandalorians believed him touched by fate.


	6. Akaanir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important AN: My laptop keyboard has decided it no longer wants to live on this planet anymore. In particular the T key has been giving me a lot of trouble, either sticking or not working at all. So all my works will be hella slow to update until it either gets fixed or I can afford a new laptop. ^_^"
> 
> I hope the fight lived up to some of the hype. I'm still learning the ropes of writing fight scenes. Be gentle with me. lol

Watching his younger brother and his new niece interacting with one another was absolutely heartwarming. He could remember when Rex and Boba were that age, mostly Boba since the boy was so much younger than the two of them. Every now and then he’d catch Ponds taking a quick snapshot or even video of the two, the crinkling at the edges of his eyes giving away his amusement. The tour of the cloning facility continued, with little Ahsoka making comments here or there about the ‘nice teacher’ or the ‘fun class.’ Rex listened to her speak with a bright smile on his face and it warmed Cody’s heart.

When they came into the hand-to-hand combat class he was pleasantly surprised to see Obi-wan. Catching the redhead’s eye he hid a wince when the jedi was almost taken down by his opponent, although he managed to turn it around at the end. He hadn’t meant to distract the poor man.

“Everyone, this is his Highness, Cody Fett of Mandalore, and his personal guards.” Obi-wan gave him a small smile and nodded at him before he once more lowered himself to one knee- along with every other jedi in the room. Rex gave him a look and he flicked his eyes over to the Kaminii guiding them. Rex nodded and forced himself to relax. Now was not the time.

 _‘Spread out, gain intel.’_ Using Dadita, something that he was eighty percent certain no one outside of his personal guard would know, he tapped out a quick order on his thigh. The others recognized the tapping and quickly followed his order, walking around the room and greeting any jedi that looked eager or ready to talk. Ahsoka smiled and waved at Obi-wan, whose return smile was so gentle when he looked at the little girl that Cody felt as if he couldn’t draw breath.

“Obi-wan. Overseer Wren Lo didn’t say you were in this class when I asked to see what kind of physical training the jedi have.” Turning toward him Obi-wan bowed gracefully.

“All jedi receive proper combat training, Alor.” Ah, back to titles. Maybe he felt too self conscious using Cody’s name in front of so many others? “In order to better serve.” Clamping down on his emotions he had to force himself to stay calm.

“All so we can be your sword, Alor.” Obi-wan went carefully still as a blonde male human strode over confidently. It was obvious there was some kind of rivalry between them in the way the two of them very carefully did not look at each other.

“I see. Do you also learn how to use blasters?” The two men quieted and he wondered if he’d made some sort of social blunder.

“We’re taught how to strip, clean, fix, and handle them, yes. But it is forbidden for us to use blasters without the permission of our Alor. Since none of us have Alore we’re not allowed to use them… yet.” The blonde finally said, icy eyes watching Cody with a kind of hunger that made him feel uncomfortable. Turning back to Obi-wan he smiled.

“Well, I’d certainly be interested in seeing you use a blaster. But it can wait for later. What about armor?” Obi-wan spoke quickly, as if trying to answer before the blonde. Cody wanted to snort in amusement, it was almost like a sibling rivalry.

“Jedi do not wear armor, Alor. It is not our place.” He frowned, looking down at their robes. All it would take was one well placed blaster bolt and there would be nothing to stop it from piercing right through the simple fabric. But he had heard tales that jedi could predict the future and move with unnatural speed. Perhaps they didn’t need armor?

“You Highness, there are other classes you might wish to see before they end. I am sure the jedi need to get back to their training as well.” Overseer Wren Lo said in that eerily serene voice. Cody didn’t need the force to know she was impatient to get on with the tour. Rex and his cousins joined him as he slowly made his way back to the Overseer’s side. Before they left the room the jedi all bowed at once and wished them well.

The tour continued and they were taken to the forge. Wolffe’s eyebrows rose when he saw the unclaimed beskade lying about on shelves, unused. “Each jedi is given a sword once they have passed the Padawan stage and have proven they understand their place. They are expected to carry, and care for, the weapon from that moment forward. If it is somehow lost or broken outside of training they are placed in remedial classes.” Wren Lo explained simply, brushing off the fact that they had hundreds of Mandalorian Iron swords just lying about.

Lunch was a quiet affair, taken in their rooms so they would not be disturbed. Rex sat with Ahsoka in his lap, laughing and talking to her about all the fun things they could do once they returned to Manda’yaim. Ponds sat across from him, looking thoughtful.

“This is several flavors of fucked up.” Cody snorted in response, giving his cousin a dry, humorless, look.

“We’ll get this sorted. We’re not leaving them here, not a one.” Ponds’ shoulders relaxed and he nodded firmly in agreement.

Back out in the facility for more of the tour they stopped when a large group of children hurried past, looking excited and muttering to each other. A human female at the head of the group stopped when she noticed them and quickly got the children in order. Since they were all wearing white he assumed they were what the Kaminii referred to as Initiates. The youngest and least trained of the jedi.

“Where are you off to, Professor Laugra? Clan Bergruufta should currently be in Meditation class at the moment.” The woman glanced between the Kaminii and Cody’s group.

“We were told there was going to be a Battle Exhibition and the ki- Initiates were interested in seeing JK-ST-13 face off against JSK-CS-L-57, since both of them are well known for their skill in Ataru.” Cody’s body froze, recognizing the designation as that of Obi-wan.

“What is a Battle Exhibition?” The woman gave him an amused grin.

“One of the wildest shows you’ll ever see.” She supplied cryptically, before seeming to relent and actually explain. “Jedi aren’t allowed to duel one another.” The woman glanced at the Overseer and looked to choose her next words carefully. “Sometimes two jedi will want to… challenge each other, to see who is the better warrior and where they might improve. That is a Battle Exhibition. Two, or rarely more, jedi enter a ring and face off against each other in a duel.”

“Has this been approved?” Wren Lo asked, tone bordering on stern.

“By Headmaster Dooku himself.” The woman looked them over for a moment. “Perhaps his Highness would like to see what two jedi look like when they have a no holds barred spar?” Cody hid a grin.

“That sounds like an excellent idea. It would give me a better idea of their abilities. A classroom can only show so much.” Wren Lo’s eyes narrowed.

“Of course, your Highness. Please, follow me.” When the Kaminii turned away and started walking down the hall Rex nudged his shoulder and grinned at him. After everything they’d already seen the idea of watching two jedi go head to head was quite appealing.

Entering the observation room, as Wren Lo called it, they looked down about ten feet into a large room with a circle carved into the floor. On the outside of the circle stood jedi of all races and ages, milling about and talking with one another in excitement. Interspersed within the crowd they could see a few of the ‘Professors’ standing with groups of children, trying to keep them organized. The Headmaster stood in the center of the ring with Obi-wan and a large beast of a man that Cody was fairly certain had a Wookie for an ancestor.

“The rules are simple.” Wren Lo stated, obviously invested in making sure the ‘Customers’ had the information they needed to understand what was going on. “The clones are allowed only their sword and cannot leave the ring. Whoever leaves the ring is immediately disqualified. The jedi fight until one either gives up or falls unconscious. Use of the force is allowed as long as it does not cause permanent damage.” The Headmaster finished speaking and left the two jedi standing about ten feet apart, weapons drawn and facing one another.

“That sounds like a Battle Circle.” Rex said, lifting Ahsoka up onto his shoulders so she could see better.

Down in the room the Headmaster turned and walked over to a raised platform, where he could observe the fight. Once everything seemed to be in order he looked out over the ring toward the two combatants. He pulled out a small device and cleared his throat before speaking into it. “This is a battle of skill between the challenger, JK-ST-13, and JSK-CS-L-57.” He paused for a moment, as if savoring the moment.

“Begin!”

Both of the jedi immediately launched themselves towards one another, swords crashing together in a flurry of blows.

Obi-wan’s opponent was larger and clearly stronger than the redhead, using his height and bulk to press the attack. Ducking backward under the man’s swing, the blade skimming past his hair, Obi-wan planted his hands on the floor and kicked upward. It was a move that made Wolffe whistle in appreciation and Ponds curse under his breath.

The mountain of a man threw himself backward to avoid the blow, scowling as he spun his sword to readjust the grip. Obi-wan jumped to his feet and slid into a new stance. The crowd of jedi murmured amongst themselves and Cody felt something in the air change. It sent a shiver down his spine and when he glanced at his brother he could tell the blonde felt it too. Whatever it was it was almost tangible. Even little Ahsoka was watching the two, eyes wide with wonder.

His opponent launched forward, flipping to the side as if he were a man half his size and lashing out in a flurry of blows. Obi-wan dodged every blow effortlessly, his breath steady. Ahsoka gasped and Cody glanced back up at his niece.

“What’s wrong, kiddo?” Rex asked worriedly.

“Obi. He’s all shiny!” Rex blinked, nose crinkling in confusion.

“Shiny?” Cody looked back down at the two jedi in time to see the large man leap into the air again. Four quick blows were deflected while a fifth caught Obi-wan’s right arm. Cody grit his teeth. It looked like Obi-wan was slowly being pushed towards the edge of the ring. Was his opponent aiming for a ring-out?

“Yep! Qui’s mad at Obi. Cause he can see stuff. Waaaay before it happens!” Cody frowned for a moment and focused all of his attention on Obi-wan’s movements.

Qui, as Ahsoka had called him, darted in for another strike and Cody paid special attention to Obi-wan’s movements. The strike turned into a feint but Obi-wan didn’t seem surprised, stopping the strike before it could get anywhere near him. It was then that he realized the redhead’s eyes were closed.

“Damn, Kote, your new boyfriend is good.” He scowled at his cousin’s words but refused to dignify them with an answer.

They were skirting the boundary line now, dancing around each other. Obi-wan moved with the grace of a dancer as the lights above glinted off his sword. He could feel his heart beating in his chest as the redhead darted right then flipped backward, his boots practically kissing the line. The larger man sneered in triumph when it looked like Obi-wan was off balance. He shoved his hand forward and the collective jedi audience seemed to hold their breath.

Cody still wasn’t quite sure what had happened next. One moment Obi-wan was standing at the edge of the ring, looking as though he was about to lose, then suddenly the other jedi was sprawled on the ground, sword caught out of the air by one of the older jedi and missing half a foot of his long brown hair. Cody blinked and turned to look at Rex.

“Did I… see that right?” His brother nodded slowly as Ahsoka started to clap her hands, giggling happily.

“If you’re asking, ‘did that jedi just jump twelve feet in the air, spin like a kriffing acrobat, cut his opponents hair with his sword, twist in the opposite direction somehow, and then plant his feet on their back and launch them like a missile?’ Then yes. Yes I saw that.” Cody nodded. That’s… what he thought he’d seen.

“Well. As you can see, they are quite competent as warriors, even amongst themselves.” Wren Lo commented from behind them. “Although JK-ST-13 may need a few remedial lessons in decorum.” They sniffed in what Cody thought might have been disdain and he couldn’t think of someone he currently despised more.

“No.” All eyes turned toward him as he clenched his fist at his side.

“Highness?” Wren Lo sounded almost offended. Good.

“No remedial classes. No classes at all, actually.” He turned golden eyes toward the Kaminii. “He’ll be accompanying me from now on. Send his things and a cot to my quarters.” The Kaminii stared at him in confusion for a moment before slowly bowing their head.

“As… you wish, Highness. The jedi are yours to do with as you will. I’m certain he will be… accommodating.” The implication in her tone made him want to bare his teeth in anger but he held back.

“I’m sure he will.” He agreed. They would play nice for now. But the moment every jedi and artifact was off the planet? They were going to bombard it from orbit until it was nothing but dust. Screw these demagolkase.

“We’ll be retiring to our quarters now. We’re still going over the contract. I’ll be discussing with the Mand’alor about paying for further services.” The Kaminii looked pleased to hear his words and thawed a little. Cody saw Ponds make a face but didn’t call him out on it. If Wren Lo hadn’t been looking right at him he would have been tempted to make a face too.

Taking one last look down into the other room he saw the Headmaster speaking with Obi-wan, a pleased smile on his face, and a flash of warning pulsed through his body. The jedi might have the force but Mando’ade had Manda, and Manda was screaming at him to be wary of the elder nobleman. Turning his back on the wide window he followed the Kaminii out of the observation room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a
> 
> Dadita- Mandalorian morse code.  
> Beskade- Mandalorian iron swords.  
> Manda'yaim- The planet Mandalore.  
> Demagolkase- Someone who commits atrocities/a real-life monster/a war criminal. From the notorious Mandalorian scientist of the Old Republic, Demagol, known for his experiments on children. A figure of hate and dread in the Mando psyche.  
> Mando'ade- Mandalorians.  
> Manda- The collective soul or heaven. The state of being Mandalorian in mind, body and spirit. Supreme, overarching, and guardian-like. (I like to believe Manda is its own entity; and it loves to fiercely adopt people.)


End file.
